


Warning Label

by saphire_dance



Series: Sexual Healing [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dodgy science, M/M, Mech Preg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: Drift should have read up on everything dating a medic included





	

_Medics produce nanites in much higher quantities and with a stronger charge than the average Cybetronian. This serves a twofold benefit. Medics are constantly exposed to disease, and while proper medbay procedures can prevent the spread of illness, a medic’s strong nanoculture protects their own system. These nanites are also readily available in case an emergency transfusion is required. Ideally a transfusion would come from a med center’s sterile permaculture, but a medic must be ready in any situation._

_There are however side effects any medic should be aware of. Non-medic partners have been observed to have a marked increase in the efficiency of their self-repair systems. While this is a welcome benefit other side effects have a more mixed reaction. Those partnered with Medics have a greatly increased chance of kindling. Even the most advanced gestation blocks show only a small decrease in the probability of creating a newspark._ ~ Exerpt from  Nanocultures and You a first vorn textbook from the Iaconian Medical Academy archive. 

 

“Congratulations,” First-Aid said as he set the scanner down. 

Drift wished once again that he could have Ratchet as his medic, regulations and medical ethics be damned. “What do you mean?”

“It’s a newspark. Construction is at twenty percent. That's why you've been feeling sluggish lately. I'll get you a data packet, and the supplements you'll need.” First-Aid practically floated across the med bay as he chattered, pulling several things from the storage cabinet to bring back to Drift. 

“But I… Gestation blocks… How?” Drift couldn't process it. He'd always kept his gestation blocks up to date. It had been too risky not to before, and had just been habit since. 

First-Aid realized his patient might not be as excited by this development as he was. He set the supplies he'd gathered down, and put a comforting hand on Drifts arm. “Ratchet’s a medic. Our nanites are highly charged. There's always a higher chance of conception, even with a block in place. I can get you an appointment with Rung to talk about your options.”

“Options?” Drift’s processor caught up as soon as he voiced the question. “Oh.” Could he do that to his sparkling? To Ratchet’s sparkling? 

Ratchet's sparkling! He was going to have Ratchet’s sparkling. Drift put his hands on his chassis, over where his gestation chamber lay hidden. There was nothing to feel yet, but perhaps he imagined that spot was warmer than usual. Ratchet’s sparkling. “I think...” Drift’s voice crackled with static, overwhelmed by his emotions, “I think I need to talk to Ratchet.”

First-Aid squeezed Drift’s arm and let go. “He’s in his office right now.” He picked up the supplements he had set down earlier and handed them to Drift. “You'll want to put these in your subspace if you want to break the news yourself.”

Drift nodded as he slipped down from the medberth, tucking the medicine away, and thanking First-Aid quietly. 

“Oh, and forward me an image capture of his face when you tell him.” Drift could still hear First-aid giggling as he walked into Ratchet’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a joke discussion on tumblr about how Ratchet had a Magical Healing Cock. And then I tried to science it out.


End file.
